Verloren in der Zeit
by Loona127
Summary: KAPITEL 2 UP!Die Abenteurer geraten durch ein Unglück in eine Parallele Dimension um vielleicht ihrer Zukunft und ihren Kindern zu begegnen. Doch ist es wirklich eine parallele Dimension oder ihr sicheres Schicksal. Und was passiert merkwürdiges mit V
1. Kapitel 1 Verloren in der Zeit

Verloren in der Zeit  
  
Hi! Mein name ist Loona127... (ich hab den ersten deutschen TLW Fanfic hier stehen! Bääääh!!! ;o) ) Ich bevorzuge eigentlich Englische Fanfics aber da ich zwar gur Englisch lesen kann aber selber Grammatisch darin ziemlich schlecht bin wollt ich euch das ersparen.Wenn ihr die kurze Zusammenfassung gelesen habt wisst ihr worum es geht. Haupsächlich werden Roxton und Maguertite im Vordergrund stehen. Also erwartet kein V&N Fanfic. Viel Spaß mit dem ersten Artikel!!! (nächstes mal schreib ich nicht soviel) Ach ja und ich besitze keinen von ihnen! Leider! Ich will sie mir nur für eine Weile ausborgen...  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Roxton sah sich um. Er stand in einem vollkommen weißen Raum ohne Türen, Fenster oder einem anderen Weg nach draußen. Geblendet kniff er die Augen zusammen. Als er sie wieder öffnete stand direkt vor ihm ein blasses schwarzhaariges kleines Mädchen in einem weißen Nachthemd. Sie trat auf ihn zu und zog an seinem Hemd, um ihm zu bedeuten sich hinzuhocken. Roxton starrte verwundert auf das Kind, das ihm so vertraut und doch so unbekannt erschien und hockte sich neben es. Die stahlblauen Augen bohrten sich in seine und es kostete ihn seine ganze Willenskraft nicht wegzusehen. Das Mädchen öffnete ihren Mund, doch Roxton hörte nichts außer einem Rauschen wie das des Meeres. Er rückte näher an sie heran. „Was willst du mir sagen?"fragte er sie mit einem verwirrten, Blick. Das Kind riss panisch die Augen auf und schien jetzt zu schreien. „Was willst du mir sagen?" Wiederholte Roxton nervös. Das Mädchen hob ihre Hände und legte sie auf Roxtons Gesicht. .................. Ihr gellender Schrei ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Seine Ohren dröhnten. Vor seinen Augen flimmerte es und eine Stimme schrie ihn an: „DU BIST TOT!!! VERSCHWINDE VON HIER!!!"  
  
************************************  
  
Schweißgebadet wachte Roxton auf. Es war ein Albtraum wie er ihn schon lange nicht mehr hatte. Seine Kehle schmerzte als hätte er geschrien. Schnell stand er auf und ging in die Küche um etwas Wasser zu trinken. Seine Ohren schmerzten. Es war nur ein Traum. Beruhigte er sich und füllte Wasser in ein Glas. Seine Hände zitterten als er einen großen Schluck trank. Langsam verschwanden die Schmerzen und wurden ersetzt durch unendliche Müdigkeit. „Roxton???"murmelte eine verschlafene Stimme. „Was ist los? Geht es dir gut?" „Alles in Ordnung... es... war nur ein schlimmer Traum."Sagte Roxton erschöpft. Maguerite zog ihn sanft in eine innige Umarmung. „So schlimm?" wisperte sie leise in seine Schulter. „Ich weiß nicht... Es war so real... Ich hatte Angst..."Flüsterte er und lehnte seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter. „Es war nur ein Traum..."Nach einigen Sekunden des Stillen schweigens, löste sie sich vorsichtig aus der Umarmung und führte ihn sanft ins Schlafzimmer zurück. „Du hast ja recht..."murmelte er leise, setzte sich auf die Bettkante und zog die Schultern hoch. „Du solltest schlafen." Flüsterte Maguerite, legte sich ins Bett und drückte ihn neben sich. „Morgen ist der Traum schon so gut wie vergessen."Wisperte sie und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Roxton brummte etwas unverständliches, legte zärtlich einen Arm um ihre Schulter und zog sie näher an sich heran. „Ich liebe dich."Raunte er. Maguerite lächelte. „Ich liebe dich auch."  
  
---------------------------  
  
Das wars fürs erste. Hört sich noch ziemlich unspektakulär und langweilig an aber ich will die Story eben perfekt hinbekommen. ;o) Kapitel 2 folgt bald!!! Und da schreib ich auf jeden Fall mehr... Und bitte Reviews! Minetwegen auch auf Französisch, Englisch oder sonst irgendwie. Ich brauch das! :) 


	2. Kapitel 2 Verloren in der Zeit

Titel: Verloren in der Zeit  
  
Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1  
  
Anmerkung: Halloooo! Tut mir leid das dass so lange gedauert hat aber mein PC war am spinnen und meine Gebete blieben für Wochen ungehört. ;) Ich hab mir die Freiheit genommen Ned aus der Story herauszunehmen. Ich weiß selber nicht wieso aber irgendwie wollte ich ihn nicht dabei haben. ;) Also tut mir leid für alle Ned Malone Fans.... Übrigens ist es immer eine Umgewöhnung erst ein englisches Fanfic zu lesen und dann ein deutsches zu schreiben. Ich weiß nich ob es euch auch so geht aber bei mir ist das so. Ich schreib dann manchmal aus versehen ein paar englische Wörter wie „hug"und so was rein. Echt schlimm so was!.... Und unten geht's dann jetzt weiter. Das 2. Kapitel....  
  
Rating: [PG]  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kapitel 2 - Verloren in der Zeit  
  
Die strahlen der Sonne schienen durch das Fenster und wärmten Maguerites Gesicht als sie die Augen aufschlug und sofort geblendet wieder schloss. Schnell schlug sie die Decke über ihren Kopf aber es half nichts. Es war unmöglich zu schlafen. Es war wieder einer dieser Tage die man lieber verschlafen sollte. Maguerite schlug die Decke zurück und warf einen kurzen Blick auf die andere Seite des Bettes. Der Platz war leer. Roxton war schon längst aufgestanden. Heute war es also so weit. Challenger hatte in einer Höhle Überreste und Maschinen einer unbekannten alten Kultur entdeckt. Er war sich sicher, mit diesen Maschinen konnten sie zurück nach London. Sie hatten es schließlich auch geschafft mit dem selben system in Finns Zeit zu reisen. Challenger war überzeugt davon das diese unbekannte Kultur mit ihren Maschinen genauere Reisen durchführen konnten als das was er damals zustande gebracht hatte. Maguerite verdrehte unwillkürlich die Augen als sie an den begeisterten Vortrag des Professors dachte. SIE war sicher es würden NIE im Leben funktionieren und sie nur in neue Schwierigkeiten bringen. Die anderen wollten das Risiko eingehen und wenn John es versuchen wollte konnte sie ihn nicht alleine gehen lassen. Wochenlang hatte Challenger herumgebastelt und ausprobiert. Mit Finn als Assistentin. Und gestern hatte er sie informiert das es losgehen konnte. Er wäre sich 100% sicher das es funktionieren würde. Maguerite lächelte müde. Das hatte er schon so oft gesagt und was war alles passiert.  
  
„Nicht so pessimistisch Maguerite!"tadelte sie sich selbst. „Vielleicht funktioniert es wirklich!"  
  
Doch so richtig konnte sie ihren eigenen Worten keinen Glauben schenken.  
  
Es würde ein langer Tag werden.  
  
Die Höhle war stickig und beängstigend. Die in die Wand eingelassenen Steine waren definitiv Gräber. Maguerite erschauderte bei dem Gedanken und konzentrierte sich auf Challenger, der eine schwunghafte Rede über die Funktion der einzelnen Maschinenteile hielt.  
  
„Ich habe alles genau berechnet. Fällt die Sonne in diesem Winkel und sind die Zahnräder alle im selben Winkel wie die Markierung es angibt und die sonne steht, werden wir zuhause landen."Erzählte er stolz und warf Finn einen vernichtenden Blick zu, als sie genervt die Augen verdrehte.  
  
„Können wir jetzt los???"quengelte sie und sprach das aus was alle dachten.  
  
Maguerite trat nervös von einem Bein auf das andere. Was wenn es funktionierte??? Was wenn sie wirklich zuhause landen würden??? Auf dem Plateau war sie sicher aber außerhalb. Roxton bemerkte ihre Nervosität und legte ihr beruhigend einen arm um die hüfte.  
  
„Bist du in Ordnung?"flüsterte er besorgt.  
  
„Natürlich. Wieso sollte ich nicht in Ordnung sein?"erwiderte Maguerite ein wenig zu hastig.  
  
Roxton grinste und umarmte sie fest. „Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Es wird alles gut werden"  
  
Maguerite seufzte und trat zusammen mit Finn, Veronica und Roxton auf einen Steinkreis von der Größe eines Altars. Sie nahm Roxtons Hand fest in ihre und wagte nicht ihn loszulassen damit sie nicht getrennt wurden. Challenger legte einen Hebel um und sprang zu ihnen auf die Plattform.  
  
Es ratterte laut. Der Raum schien sich zu bewegen. Wände verschoben sich. Ein gleißendes Licht und alles wurde schwarz um sie.  
  
Maguerites Kopf dröhnte als sie erwachte. Sie lag auf einer Wiese. Vorsichtig und mit großen Probleme ihr Gleichgewicht zu halten stand sie auf. Ein Blick genügte: Dschungel. Wohin man auch sah Bäume und Sträucher.  
  
„Roxton??? Finn??? Veronica??? -"  
  
"Wir sind hier!"  
  
Aus einem nur ein paar Meter entfernten Busch kämpften sich Veronica und Roxton mit Finn im Schlepptau.  
  
„Wir sind im Dschungel!"eine gewisse Erleichterung in ihrer Stimme konnte Maguerite nicht verbergen. Auch Veronica schien nicht ganz unglücklich darüber zu sein. Sie hatte gehofft im Baumhaus bleiben zu können und mit Ned Malone nachzukommen. Doch  
  
Challenger hatte eindeutig klar gemacht das sie diese Chance viel zu selten haben würde und sie wieder zurück kommen könnte um auf Ned zu warten. Sie hatten für ihn eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Challenger kämpfte sich fluchend aus dem Geäst eines Baumes und landete unsanft auf dem Boden.  
  
„Soviel zu der 100 prozentigen Sicherheit das es funktioniert."Sagte Maguerite genervt.  
  
Roxton konnte sich einen amüsierten Blick nicht verkneifen als er das Geäst des halben Baumes in den Haaren des Forschers betrachtete.  
  
„Na jaa... es gibt immer kleinere Abweichungen..."verteidigte sich Challenger.  
  
„KLEINE Abweichungen???? Wir sind nicht in London. Noch nicht mal in einem anderen Land. Wir sind wo wir gestartet sind!!!"beschwerte sich Maguerite erbost.  
  
„Hoffentlich sind wir auch wirklich auf unserem Plateau und nicht wieder zwei Jahrhunderte in einer anderen Zeit..."unterbrach Roxton ihren Gefühlsausbruch.  
  
Erschrockene Gesichter starrten ihn an. Er konnte recht habe! Sie konnten schon wieder in einer Zeit gelandet sein die noch lebensfeindlicher war als Finns.  
  
Veronica unterbrach die Stille. „Wir sollten schauen ob wir das Baumhaus finden. Das gibt uns sicher mehr Aufschluss."  
  
„Sie hat recht. Wir sollten nicht mit dem schlimmsten rechnen. Wir sind sicher nur ein paar Meter von der Höhle entfernt. Es ist sicher nur eine minimale Abweichung...."stimmte Challenger ihr zu und sie machten sich auf die suche nach der Höhle und dem Baumhaus.  
  
Die Höhle fanden sie nicht. Was Maguerite besonders beunruhigend fand. Doch das Baumhaus stand an seinem gewohnten Platz.  
  
„Es sieht aus wie unser Baumhaus doch irgendwas ist anders."Meldete sich Finn zu Wort.  
  
„Ja. Der Elektrozaun. Er sieht anders aus. Und auch der Baum. Er ist irgendwie größer."Stellte Veronica fest.  
  
Roxton inspizierte schweigend mit seiner Waffe im Anschlag die Umgebung und den Fahrstuhl.  
  
„Alles klar!"Dann lasst uns mal schauen was da oben los ist!"Sie stiegen in den Fahrstuhl und dieser setzte sich langsam in Bewegung.  
  
Der Fahrstuhl stoppte. Misstrauisch sahen die Abenteurer sich um.  
  
„Es ist hier so anders."Stellte Veronica erschrocken fest. „Ganz anders."  
  
Roxton nickte und schob sich vorsichtig in die Küche. Challenger sah in alle Schlafzimmer während die Frauen unschlüssig im Wohnraum standen.  
  
Plötzlich ein Schrei! Das zerbersten von Glas und Challengers fluchen.  
  
Roxton stürmte aus der Küche gefolgt von den Frauen, in den Raum aus dem der Schrei gekommen war.  
  
Eine Frau von fast 50 Jahren stand einige Meter vor Challenger an einem Fenster. Neben Challenger lagen Scherben.  
  
„Sie hat mit der Vase nach mir geworfen!!!"sagte Challenger, noch leicht unter schock.  
  
Die Frau stand wie ein in die Ecke gedrängtes Tier und sah sie erschrocken an. Sie hatte blondes Haar mit grauen Strähnen und sah nicht so aus als würde sie eine allzu große Gefahr darstellen. Maguerite wusste nicht wieso aber irgendwo hatte sie sie schon einmal gesehen...  
  
„Wir wollen ihnen nichts tun. Es handelt sich um ein Missverständnis!" versuchte Roxton die Frau zu beruhigen und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu.  
  
Die Frau nahm die nächste Vase schützend vor ihren Körper und war im Begriff sie ihnen entgegen zu werfen.  
  
„Moment mal! Ich weiß woher ich sie kenne..."sagte Maguerite laut. Alle drehten sich zu ihr um und starrten sie verwundert an. „Sie ist -"Bevor sie den Satz zu Ende sprechen konnte stürzte sich jemand von hinten auf Roxton. Er und der unbekannte rollten über den Boden bis ein Bett sie hinderte. Der unbekannte sprang auf. Roxton hielt sich den Kopf und wollte sich sofort auf den Angreifer stürzen als er in der Bewegung geschockt erstarrte.  
  
Ende Kapitel 2  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Sooooo... das wars erstmal. Ich weiß auch schon wies weitergeht. g Ich kann euch ja sagen wie das nächste Kapitel heißt: Kapitel 3 - Wo sind wir oder warum muss alles so kompliziert sein???? Informativ oder??? g  
  
Ich bin mir drüber im klaren das es echt merkwürdig ist das da so viele Vasen rumstehn aber was besseres ist mir nicht eingefallen. Ich mein, die Frau kann ja schlecht mit Büchern schmeißen. Das wäre ja nicht so spektakulär... Oder doch???? Hm... über den Punkt sollte man nachdenken.  
  
Und irgendwie kommt mir das komisch vor das so wenig kritisiert wird. Ganz ehrlich: Ich mag nicht was ich schreibe. Ich finde es kommt ziemlich unbeholfen rüber aber... na ja.... kann auch sein das ich mich irre. ;) Ich möchte auf jeden Fall euch darum bitten das ihr mir sagt wenn euch was stört. Sooooo viel dazuuu.... Ich wollt mich dann auch noch bei allen Reviewer und natürlich auch Lesern bedanken. ;) Es ist echt cool das euch interessiert was ich schreibe. Das ist nicht selbstverständlich. :) Und ich bin dankbar dafür das jemand sich durchliest was ich schreibe und mir sagt ob es gut ist weil mir die Sachen nie gefallen. ;)  
  
Taya7: Danke für dein Review. Ich bin schon wahnsinnig gespannt auf dein 14 Kapitel. Kannst du mir glauben. LadyArielle: Ich danke auch dir und was du über das zwischen M&R g ...geht mir genauso. hust Freespirit127: Danke für das Reiew und für den Tipp. Und das merkwürdige ist normalerweise hab ich die absätze auch lieber aber hab sie bei mir natürlich vergessen.   
  
Bis dann! Kapitel 3 folgt bald! Ehrlich! Sehr bald denn ich hab jetz fast Ferein. (ich weiß mein nachwort ist zu lang aber ich bin plötzlich so aufgedreht.) 


End file.
